Twinkle Snow Miku (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820298 |altname = Twinkle Snow Miku |no = 8389 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 184 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 46, 49, 55, 58, 61, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |normal_distribute = 2, 2, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 6, 7, 10, 12, 12, 10, 7, 6, 5, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 55, 58, 61, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |bb_distribute = 2, 2, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 7, 9, 11, 11, 9, 7, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |sbb_distribute = 1, 1, 2, 3, 3, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 6, 8, 12, 12, 8, 6, 4, 3, 2, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 85 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124 |ubb_distribute = 1, 1, 2, 3, 3, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 9, 7, 6, 4, 4, 3, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = A young lady gifted with a wondrous voice, she was said to have traveled across Grand Gaia in her search of her friends. Wherever she went, evil would soon be driven away as both demons and monsters were sent packing with her song. Yet it seemed that there was always one more place to go to, one more town to visit in her search. At last, she came across an eerie altar that seemed to be steeped in evil. As its malicious aura battled with the sweet song of another songstress, she began to weave her own melody into the tune. Soon the winds ceased to blow--and with it, the evil that had seemingly drenched the area had vanished. As for the young lady, there was no sign... |summon = Take my hand! I'll show you a winter paradise where dreams come true! |fusion = Thank you for helping me make wishes come true! What's yours? |evolution = We can make wishes come true! So I'll keep singing, for everyone's sake! |hp_base = 5992 |atk_base = 2681 |def_base = 2205 |rec_base = 2107 |hp_lord = 8560 |atk_lord = 3830 |def_lord = 3150 |rec_lord = 3010 |hp_anima = 9677 |rec_anima = 2712 |atk_breaker = 4128 |def_breaker = 2852 |def_guardian = 3448 |rec_guardian = 2861 |def_oracle = 3001 |rec_oracle = 3457 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = A Joyful Aria |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, greatly boosts BB Atk, enormously boosts BC efficacy, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge & hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 350% BB Atk, 60% efficacy, fills 6-10 BC & 30% OD fill rate |bb = Snowflake Melody |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly boosts BC, HC and item drop rates for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, 600% BB Atk, fills 6-9 BC when hit, 40% BC, HC drop rate, 7% Item drop rate, 200% parameter boost & fills 14 BC instantly |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Snowfall Symphony |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 1 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & greatly boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, 600% BB Atk, fills 6-9 BC, 90% Atk to Def & 120% self Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 900 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Shining Star Song |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts BC, HC and item drop rates for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge & enormous all elemental damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 650% BB Atk, fills 100 BC, 150% BC, HC drop rate, 10% Item drop rate, 50% OD fill & 100% element mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Harmonious Concerto |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50%, considerably boosts BB gauge each turn for all allies, slightly boosts Spark damage for all allies & raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |esnote = 60% parameter boost, fills 5 BC & 25% Spark |evofrom = 820297 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = 170% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill3_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds fill own BB gauge to max effect to SBB |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's huge Def boost relative to Atk |omniskill4_4_note = +10% boost. 100% Atk to Def total |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Heals 4500-5000 + 18% Rec |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec |omniskill4_7_sp = 25 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 160% boost |omniskill4_8_sp = 25 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds great critical damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 100% boost |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |bazaar_1_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_1_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Snow Miku4 }}